In prior art processes of synthetic fibers from their mother polymers, spinning and drawing steps for the orientation of polymer chains are indispensable. That is, in the prior art, after preparing polymers from their monomers through polymerization, the polymers were subjected to melt-spinning or solution-spinning and stretched to parallelize the polymer chains and to form fibers therefrom. Pulp-like short fibers were made of continuous filament fibers by cutting them to a proper length suitable for their application. At present, "KEVLAR 49" (trademark) fibers, which are available from E. I. du Pont de Nemours and Company, Wilmington, Del., U.S.A. and well-known as single commercial products, also seem to be produced through a conventional procedure as above mentioned. That is, according to the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,542 to Kwolek et al, poly(p-phenyleneterephthalamide) which is obtained by subjecting p-phenylenediamine and terephthaloyl chloride to solution-polymerization in a polymerization solvent, is separated, washed, dried and dissolved again in a concentrated sulfuric acid solution to make liquid crystal spinning dopes. These dopes are then filtered, spun and dried to fibers. In order to prepare pulp-like fibers, the spun fibers should be cut with a special type of cutting device (Finn & Fram Co., Sun Valley, Calif., U.S.A.; Plastic Compounding, November/December 1981).